


Oreos and Vodka Flavoured Seinfeld

by aliviachan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Pining Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliviachan/pseuds/aliviachan
Summary: Not even three episodes later, there was a loud knock on his door. Stiles frowned as he slid sluggishly out of his comfortable position. Who could be at his door at —he checked the time— a quarter to midnight? Pausing the television on George’s face, Stiles grumbled as he shuffled his way to the door.“Dude, there’s less than an hour left in this year, let me mope in peace—” He swung the door open and was shocked to find a breathless Derek. “What are you doing here?”“Stiles…” his cheeks were flushed as he leaned against the doorframe. “Please, listen to me for a second?”





	Oreos and Vodka Flavoured Seinfeld

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://aliviachan.tumblr.com)   
> 

****Stiles glared at the dancing idiots around him as he sighed into his drink. He had tried his damned best to avoid coming to tonight's ‘festivities’, but in the end was dragged by the ear — _literally, because Lydia was a real demon when she wanted to be_ — and forced to attend the stupid fraternity party at Jackson Whittemore’s condo. Stiles had made it very clear that he wanted nothing to do with the party, and he definitely didn't need to be there just to have Lydia ditch him in favor of some undeserving cretin’s man chub. He even went as far as making a ten-page slideshow about why he shouldn’t have to waste his time at a stupid party when he could be lying comfortably on his couch, watching the Hobbit while eating oreos and drinking vodka. He had a plan, damnit! And Lydia was ruining it.

 

Watching from his spot at the kitchen counter, he squinted at the redhead as she mingled with a group of people that Stiles vaguely recognized, while Jackson hung close to her side. Jackson, aka Mr. Asshat-alpha-extraordinaire, was practically breathing down Lydia’s neck as she talked to her friends entirely unaffected by his presence.

 

Stiles wanted to barf. Instead, he turned his attention away from the couple — _if you could even call them that_ — and searched for another familiar face. About half an hour went by before he finally caught a glimpse of Scott. His other best friend was shirtless and appeared possibly drunk as he “subtly” flexed for Kira Yukimura. The omega girl, amused, played along with Scott’s antics as to not damage her boyfriend’s- and future mate’s- ego. Stiles watched with raised eyebrows as he began to question his life decisions on who- and frankly _what_ \- allowed him to choose the friends he currently had.   

 

“You’re supposed to have fun at a party, not pretentiously judge everyone in attendance.”   

 

Spinning around, ready to tear the person a new one, Stiles came to an abrupt stop with his hip leaned against the kitchen island as his eyes landed on Derek Hale, leader of Alpha Rho Chi. For a few brief seconds Stiles allowed his eyes to travel over Derek’s everything. His christmassy green Henley clung to his chest while his leather jacket finished off the look, making Derek seem as ruggedly attractive as ever. Stiles really hated that stupid face of his, and how badly he wanted to kiss it. As that thought circled his brain, Stiles narrowed his eyes and pushed his drink away.

 

“I’m not being pretentious,” Stiles sniffed indignantly as he turned to people-watch again. “Everyone else is just stupid and too far up Jackson’s ass to see how much of a asshat he is. I mean, he doesn't even have pizza. What kind of party doesn’t have pizza?! It’s practically a crime!”

 

From the corner of his eye he could see Derek staring at him with raised eyebrows and a soft smile on his face. Turning his head to face Derek, Stiles squinted and pointed an accusing finger at him. “Stop looking at me like that!”

 

“Like what?” Hale replied as he slowly slid closer to where Stiles was leaning against the counter. His smirk somewhat hesitant as his eyes not-so-subtly traveled up and down Stiles’ body.

 

Stiles felt his pulse quickening as the alpha got closer and closer. He could smell Derek’s earthy scent and almost lost his balance when the side of his arm brushed against Derek’s chest. He was suddenly really thankful that he hadn’t completely turned his whole body to face Derek, otherwise they’d be practically chest to chest. Hanging onto the edge of the kitchen counter, Stiles quickly composed himself as he stared confidently back at Derek.  

 

“Like you know me. Cause you don’t,” Stiles raised his chin and narrowed his eyes, challenging Derek to prove him wrong.

 

“I’d have to disagree, Stilinski,” Derek said as his eyes fell to Stiles’ neck “After all, I _have_ been courting you since the start of the semester. I think I at least know a little bit about you at this point.”

 

Stiles scrunched up his nose in an attempt not to react gleefully to Derek’s words. The past few weeks have been… interesting, to say the least, as Derek subtly and not-so-subtly ‘courted’ him. The idiot would randomly bring him coffee to his classes, and for his night classes the alpha always brought him a cup of tea to keep him energized. The alpha would also always save his favorite seat at the library or at the coffee shop when he knew Stiles would be there. Stiles remembered changing his schedule for a full week just to ignore the idiot’s attempts, but it was quickly proven futile as the alpha then started having his pledges save Stiles’ seats for him. Another thing that began to happen was Derek _purposefully_ working out in the quad where Stiles usually studied. If it weren't such a  pleasant distraction Stiles would have called it annoying.

 

At first Stiles actually didn’t mind the courting. In fact, he had found himself almost falling for the idiot, but that all changed when the idiot began to act like- well, like a Jackson Dickmore clone, or any other pigheaded alpha. Derek had soon starting acting like, well, like a Jackson Dickmore clone: possessive, cocky, entitled, and grossly fixated on proving his dominance. It made Stiles sick.  

 

“Obviously not, if you haven’t won me over yet,” Stiles snarked back as he raised his hand to gently push Derek a few steps back.

 

“Yet.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You just said _yet_ ,” Derek said, his smile delighted as an expression similar to hope flooded his features as he reached around Stiles to get a beer. “Come outside with me.”

 

“No!” Stiles spluttered in shock at Derek’s request.

 

“Stiles.”

 

“I am not going anywhere unless I know where I’m going, what I’m doing, or who else is going to be there. If you knew me so well you wouldn’t have made that mistake, Hale,” he counted off each reasoning on his fingers after enunciating each word. He knew his face was flushed, but tried to ignore it as he squinted suspiciously at the alpha.  

 

As if Stiles’ demands caused him great fatigue, Derek sighed and lolled his head to the side. “Outside to the patio. Playing a game with some friends. Erica and Boyd, Jackson and Lydia, Kira and probably your friend Scott, along with a few others I suppose. It’s a big party, you know?”

 

Stiles opened and closed his mouth a few times in an attempt to reply with something equally as witty, but in the end gave in with a small huff. He squared his shoulders before brushing past Derek and heading in the direction of the patio. He’d be damned if he let Derek win so easily.

 

Joining the circle that his friends and a couple of other strangers had formed, Stiles smiled softly at Kira and Scott, who seemed a little less drunk than he previously was. Kira must have forced him to drink some water or something.

 

“Dude! You’re here,” Scotty cheered as he threw himself across the circle at Stiles for a classic bro hug. “Lyds said she forced you to come, but I couldn’t believe it until I saw it.”

 

Across from them, Lydia let out a soft huff, obviously offended that Scott would doubt her ability.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m here, even though Whittemore is a monumental douche-” -he gets a dirty look and the finger from Jackson- “-I value my life more than I want to disobey Lydia Martin’s wishes,” Stiles said, sarcasm lacing each word.

 

“Awesome!” Scott exclaimed despite the sarcasm, probably choosing not to notice, or just being oblivious to it in general due to his tipsy state.

 

Bless his soul, honestly.

 

Stiles’ easy going attitude slowly turned sexually-tensed as Derek sat down beside him. Glancing at the alpha, Stiles let out a soft sigh as he accepted the beer offered  to him. He took it because he was still thirsty, _not_ because he was accepting Derek’s ridiculous attempts at courting. Derek smiled blindingly, and Stiles studiously ignored the suspicious looks Erica and Lydia were giving him.

 

“So are we going to start this party or what?” Erica said, a devilish smirk spreading across her face. She was comfortably sat between Boyd’s legs, her back resting against his chest. “I didn’t temporarily pause my own new year’s plans for nothin’.”

 

Boyd let out a grunt of agreement at his mate’s words, looking as bored as ever with the pace of the current events. Poor Boyd was probably being deprived of new year’s sexy times because of this childish game. The more Stiles stared at Boyd’s slightly grumpy expression, the more he almost felt bad for the guy. _Almost_.  

 

Jackson let out a disgruntled noise as he detached himself from Lydia, and reached in the middle of the circle to place an empty bottle. “Truth or dare. Same rules as always. No daring any intimate contact between someone who is mated with another person who they are not mated to, unless the mated couple is okay with it.”

 

Stiles huffed. Of course he got sucked into playing such a juvenile game. Sometimes he _really_ hated his life decisions and the people he associated with. Hating his life decisions was becoming a pattern. He opened his can and took a large gulp before leaning out of the circle slightly, trying to make himself seem small.

 

“You trying to hide, babe?” Derek mumbled, his voice suddenly close to Stiles’ ear.

 

Stiles jumped, surprised, his face flushing beet red as Derek’s lips brushed against his jaw. Scooting back, Stiles turned to face Derek and shivered helplessly at the sudden look of desire that colored Derek’s expression. He felt his brain working overtime as he tried to compose himself enough to tell his dick to stop fucking around and listen to his more logical side. His attempts to control himself had no effect, however, as Derek’s tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip. Stiles’ eyes tracked the movement as his other senses became hyper-aware of how good Derek smelled. His palms became sweaty and his was sure he looked damn close to going into a spontaneous heat at any moment.   

 

“Uh— crowds aren’t really my thing… plus it’s kind of cold, and it’ll be really shitty if I got a cold on new year’s. Also— what are you doing?” Stiles asked as his eyebrows pinched together as he watched Derek take his jacket off.

 

“You said you were cold,” Derek’s voice was soft and caring as he held the jacket out in the short space between them. “Erica told me… I mean, I know you have classes starting soon after break, and you’d probably hate the world if you had to miss any of it, so…”

 

Stiles’ heart skipped a few beats due to how genuinely concerned Derek sounded. See, this is what he meant! One second Derek could be an utter prick, but in moments like these, he seemed like the biggest dork in all of California.

 

“Oh… uhm, thanks but no thanks. Leather doesn’t really go well with my reputation,” Stiles fumbled the words out as he watched the tips of Derek’s ears tint red.  

 

Around him Stiles could faintly make out someone saying Derek’s name, but aside from that he had no idea what was actually being said. His brain was foggy, and in any second he could practically see himself burrowing himself into Derek’s neck or ripping his own guts out if the alpha continued to smell so damn delectable. His attention was pulled away from Derek’s broad chest and throat as Derek’s voice snapped him out of his trance.

 

“W-what?” his breathing was slightly shaky, and, embarrassing as it was, he couldn't care less at the moment.

 

“Truth or dare, Stilinski?” Derek’s voice was taunting.

 

Pulling back once again, Stiles let out a puff of air in an attempt to control his hormones. He looked around the circle to see that all eyes were on them, and instantly felt himself tense up. Turning back to Derek, he childishly narrowed his eyes and gave him a hard glare that looked more like a pout if he was being honest.  “Truth.”

 

Derek raised a surprised eyebrow at Stiles’ sudden change of mood. “Fine, tell me the truth then. Do you want to be my mate?”

 

Stiles face burned as he heard a few snickers from around the circle. He glared at his group of friends as they all gave him knowing looks. Stiles needed new friends.

 

Suddenly a finger was placed underneath his chin, forcing him to turn his head and face Derek once again. Derek embodied the epitome of smugness as he brushed his thumb against Stiles’ cheek. Frowning, Stiles brushed Derek’s hand away, fully aware of the trap he was being set in. If he lied, his stupid heartbeat would give him away to every alpha’s ears in the room, and if he told the truth he’d be stuck in the same situation.

 

“I meant dare,” he quickly replied as he took another long drink from his beer, just to have something to do.

 

An even bolder smirk played across Derek’s mouth, causing an anger, anticipation, unease, and confusion to flutter in Stiles’ stomach. “I dare you to tell me what you like most about me, and be specific.”

 

Stiles felt his cheeks heat even more —if that was even possible— as he found himself in the same predicament. Realising he had no way of getting out of the situation, a sudden sense of unease and anger washed over him and he felt trapped. His mouth worked faster than his brain could filter as he glared at Derek, “I like when you act like a decent human being instead of putting on this fraternity douchebag façade! I love how smart you are, not this playboy bullshit to get what you want. I am a god damn human being, not some omega you can play around with, Hale.”

  

Stiles slammed his beer down before standing to his feet and storming off. He didn’t look back as he imagined everyone was probably laughing at him. He pushed his way through the crowd of people that were still downstairs and made his way into the street hastily walking in the direction of his apartment for some peace-of-fucking-mind.

 

Four blocks later, as he approached his apartment, Stiles found himself feeling riled up and defeated all at once. He slammed the door shut as he threw off his jacket and kicked off his shoes.

 

Heading toward the kitchen, Stiles grabbed his precious oreos and vodka before hopping on the counter. He shoved two double-stuffed cookies into his mouth before chasing it all down with some vodka. Stiles sighed contentedly then as he forced himself to push away all thought that involved his tall dark and broody romantic interest.

 

Instead of thinking about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Stiles finished half of the oreos before going to watch a few Seinfeld episodes to cheer himself up. He lounged on his couch while eating and drinking as he slowly began feeling better as each second passed.  

 

Not even three episodes later, there was a loud knock on his door. Stiles frowned as he slid sluggishly out of his comfortable position. Who could be at his door at —he checked the time— a quarter to midnight? Pausing the television on George’s face, Stiles grumbled as he shuffled his way to the door.

 

“Dude, there’s less than an hour left in this year, let me mope in peace—” He swung the door open and was shocked to find a breathless Derek. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Stiles…” his cheeks were flushed as he leaned against the doorframe. “Please, listen to me for a second?”

 

Narrowing his eyes, Stiles started to close the door but was stopped when Derek held his hand against it. “Derek, leave me alone. I just want to watch dumb TV and eat junk food.”

 

“You don’t understand—”

 

“I do understand, you know why? Because it’s my choice! I didn’t ask to go to that stupid party, and I sure as hell didn’t want to play a stupid game that was intended to make a fool out of—”   

 

“I love you!” Derek’s chest heaved as his eyes suddenly became pleading as they glowed a brilliant alpha red.

 

Stiles froze with his jaw on the ground as he processed Derek’s words. He watched in shock as Derek squirmed uncomfortably before him, and nearly choked on his own bewildered laughter as a faint blush blossomed on Derek’s face.

 

“You...wait, what?”

 

“I…” Derek averted his eyes as he looked anywhere but Stiles, “I said I love you, even if you are an asshole.”

 

“Uhm, I beg your unromantic pardon?” Stiles said no heat in his voice, his brain still stuck on those three words.

 

“You are smart, witty, and unapologetically you. You push past my bullshit and I fucking love it. You’re caring and probably the most loyal person I’ve ever met. You are my perfect match- my mate- and I’d be devastated if I let some misguided advice stop me from at least trying to—”    

 

Stiles brain suddenly came back online. “Woah, wait, wait, hold on a second! Advice? What advice?”

 

When he blushed this time, Derek’s ears turned a beautiful shade of pink along with his cheeks. “My uncle picked up on how I was struggling to get your attention, and gave me some _‘_ pointers’ on how to woo you. I knew they were bad, but I was so desperate after two years of no success to—”

 

“Two years?!”

 

“Yeah,” Derek sounded defeated. “I realised you hadn’t even noticed my advances when you reintroduced yourself to me that day at the library.”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

Derek peers over Stiles’ shoulder and raised his eyebrows, amused. “Are you watching Seinfeld?”

 

“Screw you, Seinfeld is a classic,” he squints his eyes even as he found himself moving closer to Derek. He watched almost nervously as Derek turned his attention back to him instead of his choice of streaming. Tentatively, Stiles raised his hands and lightly tugged on the flaps of Derek’s jacket. “Hey…”

 

Derek raised both eyebrows as he slowly inched closer to Stiles. “Hey.”

 

“No offence, but your uncle is an idiot,” Stiles said as he looked up at Derek, his last inkling of resistance giving up its final attempt to stay strong. “I liked you better before the playboy assholeism took place.”

 

“Yeah peter is a fucking idiot, I was just desperate,” Derek said with a quick nod, “I… want to apologize for—”

 

“You don’t need to say you’re sorry for—”  

 

“Yes I do, I was a total—”  

 

Before Derek could say any more, Stiles rested his hands on the sides of Derek’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Their noses bumped a few times, but the kiss eventually smoothed itself out as Derek took control of the pace.  Stiles felt himself being lead back into his apartment, and faintly heard the door kick shut as Derek hefted him up so Stiles could wrap his legs around his waist.

 

“Promise to never be a douche-bot again and I’ll forgive you,” Stiles breathed against Derek’s lips as the alpha used his nose to sniff out where Stiles’ room was. “I didn't like being treated like that. Sure, sometimes it was really hot, but other times you were just too cocky, and altogether misogynistically shitty,” his nose scrunched up to show his utter disgust at the mere thought.

 

Derek let out a soft grumble that sounded more like a whine as he gently dropped Stiles down on the soft mattress, “I promise, from here on out I’ll treat you with the respect that you deserve. I never want to make you feel like that ever again.”

 

Stiles breathed out in excitement and anticipation as he offered a soft smile, “sounds like a pretty good resolution to me.” He crawled backwards on the bed until his head rested against his pillow. As Derek began to leave feverish kisses down his neck and his hands caress against Stiles’ hips and thighs, Stiles could feel his brain working too hard for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

 

“How’d you even find my apartment?” He felt his socks being pulled off and shivered at the sudden coldness.

 

“Lydia told me where, but not the apartment number,” Derek grumbled as he kneeled between Stiles’ legs and pulled his shirt off like some Adonis before throwing it across the room. “I was running around searching for your heartbeat and scent.”

 

“You were looking that hard for me?” Stiles said breathlessly as he lifted his hips to help Derek ease his pants off. His shirt was the next to go, causing Stiles to shiver violently and arch up into Derek.

 

Derek nodded as he leaned down to press delicate kisses against the now exposed skin. Stiles panted and his inner omega preened at all the attention he was getting. Raking his fingers over Derek’s back, Stiles let out a pathetic little mewl that he would allow himself to be embarrassed about later, but not right now. Right now, Derek’s lips where dangerously close to a nipple and Stiles couldn’t be held responsible for his actions when his thoughts were so clouded.

 

Letting out a pornstar-worthy moan, Stiles grabbed the sides of Derek’s face and pulled him back up for a kiss. Overwhelmed with affection, he smiled happily into the kiss. Wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck to keep him close, Stiles sighed contently into the kiss.

 

“I love you,” Stiles rushed out breathlessly, “I… I meant what I said at the party. You’re amazing and super smart, and I just...I wanna read a shitty novel with you and compare notes before going into heat with you.” Stiles blushed at the weight of his words, “Derek… I love you.”

His words filled the room just seconds before his phone began to _‘ding’_ and _‘whistle’_. Frowning, Stiles sighed softy at their ruined moment but smiled gratefully as Derek pulled back to grab the phone for Stiles. There were notifications from Lydia and Scott, both wishing him a happy new year. Next his snapchat was exploding, and Stiles felt himself smile a bit.

 

“What is it?” Derek asked, causing Stiles to jump a bit.  

 

Stiles looked at him with a fond smile for a few seconds, before he tossed his phone to the ground and tackled Derek backwards onto the mattress. He laughed giddily as he lifted a leg over Derek’s waist to properly straddle him. Derek seemed confused at first, but eventually relaxed into the touch as he rubbed his hands over Stiles’ lower back and pulled him closer.

 

“Happy new year’s,” Stiles mumbled into the kiss, gasping as Derek moved their hips together in a slow deliberate motion.

 

Derek looked at him as if Stiles was the most wonderful thing he’s ever seen. His smile was bright as his hands smoothed up and down his back. Stiles could feel the love radiating out to him.

 

“I love you too,” Derek said, and rolled them over to start their own new year’s festivities.

 

Stiles had no objections to the plan, and even thought that maybe they could make it a tradition from here on out. Later when they woke up, Stiles felt more than satisfied and a bit overly eager to repeat said festivities all over again.


End file.
